Joline Terason
"I love you mom.... forever.... no no NOOOOOO! It's the closest, i wanna give up...." -Joline at the funeral of her mother Joline lived a perfectly normal life, a mom, a dad. She was a single child, but at the age of 6 and a half, her father died... She felt so sad about that... Events of the Aftermath of her father's death "Mommy... Don't be sad!" -Joline most of the times when her mom was sad By 2 and a half years she was only her and her mom, but then her mom got re-married when she was 9 and things got even worse. She says that her step-dad is ok... but her step-sister was not... One time her stepsis came into her room and asked if she wanted to see a magic trick. She said yes but she told me she had to tie my foot to the bed first, so she couldn't run away. She was scared, she knew it what she had to plan Her Stepsis did a magictrick to make her hamster disappear. Her stepsis turned on the vacuum cleaner and... PLOP! But she realized that she was pranking and she was so stressed, untill Vanessa left the house when she was 17 and got pregnant by a random guy. When Vanessa's son Freddy was born, Vanessa left Freddy at Joline's front door. Her mom left her job beacuse to take care of Freddy, Joline was ok but her mom was making a lot of money, she also hoped that instead of her mom, her stepdad could have quit! Untill, one bad day.... her mom got cancer... Her mom had to be in the hospital for months... Her stepdad could not afford Carla being sick and started drinking and got fired on his job 6 months later her mom died... She was the closest she could give up on life... She blaimed Vanessa saying "Aaah this is all VANESSA'S FAULT, or whatever the #### she had done... SHE HAD RUINED THE LIFE OF ME, FREDDY AND CHRIS!!!! Gosh i hate her...." '' a few days after the funeral of her mom... Events of the Aftermath of her mother's death Beacuse of his now drunk stepdad not paying the bills they had to move into a one-bed sized room in an apartment... Soon after her Stepsis Vanessa came back saying ''"Execuse me can i come here? I have nowhere to go" "No, not her, she caused all of this ####### stuff!" ''Joline replied back Whenever Joline asked at Vanessa to at least take a bit care of Freddy Vanessa mostly said to her to take a '''chill pill' At one point she could not take it anymore.... So she decided to move out... She knew that Freddy could not live in those conditions with Vanessa who doesn't take care of Freddy and Chris being drunk.... "Prepare for a rainy day while the sun is still shining. Have some money saved up just in case. And surround yourself with decent people who’ll help you through the tough times." -Joline Category:People Category:Fictional people Category:1990s births